


Too Wise to Woo Peaceably (Art)

by Beautifulincentive



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Big Bang, Swan Queen Big Bang 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulincentive/pseuds/Beautifulincentive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanart made for the Swan Queen Big Bang 2015. I was so lucky to make art for Amycarey's story: "Too Wise to Woo Peaceably".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Wise to Woo Peaceably (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amycarey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycarey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Too Wise to Woo Peaceably](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677524) by [amycarey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycarey/pseuds/amycarey). 



> Any kind of feedback is really appreciated. :) You can find me on Tumblr as Beautifulincentive.


End file.
